Dewa Ashita
by RippledWaterx3
Summary: What if there was a Dark Magician, but never a Dark Magician Girl? What happened to her? Maybe a lil thing called love got in the way. VaronxMana, AlistairxTeana, RaphaelxAishizu, Brief Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Dewa Ashita**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**What if there was a Dark Magician**

**But never a Dark Magician Girl?**

**What happened to her?**

**Maybe a lil thing called**

**Love**

**Got in the way?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Rated: T**

**Romance/Humor**

**If Chaos was a category it would be on here too**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Barcelona,Spain**

Varon stretched his arms lazily as he walked around the main marketplace of Spain, ever since the DOOM members disbanded he had decided to move to Spain, Mai was gone…he had nothing to do with her anymore now that she was with Wheeler. Varon sighed, he missed Mai, she was pretty, her silky blonde hair, her smooth words, and her smell of violets. But she chose Wheeler, and if it made her happy, Varon might as well be happy too right? Wrong, he was annoyed, pissed off at Wheeler, Mai should be his, but noo, she went to Wheeler. Oh well, Varon brushed it off, not wanting to relive good but painful memories of them. Varon walked into a small shop in the center of the village that was supposedly an antique shop. He missed the good ol' days with Dartzy and the gang, but it was all over now. He spotted a turquoise glass blown box with a golden eye on top of it. It reminded him of the Seal of Orichalcos. The beautiful shiny glass was alluring, it called to him. He hesitated for a moment, but then swept his hand over the shiny glass, he suddenly felt dizzy, warm, and cold, but when he looked around everything was just as it was when he came in. Weird…he liked it though, so Varon took out some of his money and bought it, for old time's sake.

_It is rather beautiful, and it's got mystery, I wonder…could this lead me back to Dartzy? The gang? Atlantis?_

How Varon missed them, after they had been released without saying goodbye, they lost touch. Varon sighed, he wished he were back with them, cruisin' the deserted LA roads with em'…he took the box and carried it home.

**Paris, France**

Raphael was sipping tea in a café and eating croissants with a girl he met when he had a sudden urge to go shopping! He got up then told Marie, the girl he was eating with, that he would be back soon. At a modern store called Tuesday Morning, that held various home decoration products, Raphael browsed around, not having the feeling to leave to go anywhere else yet. His instincts led him to the clearance aisle, where he went thru unwanted stuff, cheap stuff to say the least…he went to the fifth shelf and on the third rack he brushed away some old vases, picture frames, and whatnot, when he finally reached the back, it looked empty enough to him, it looked completely searched through, but something was telling him to keep digging. Sighing, Raphael reached his muscular arm back into the shelf once again, he wiggled around in it, hoping to satisfy that little voice in the back of his head and shut it up. He reached and hoped there was something…dustballs, dustbunnies, old paper, crumbs, and a box…Raphael pulled the box out and crammed everything else back in. The box was violet, a shiny violet, like it was glassblown. It looked so new but Raphael knew it had been back there for a while…the box was shiny and had a silver eye on top, Raphael smoothed off a layer of dust on the eye with his hand, he suddenly felt a hot/cold flash, images of a desert came to him…

**Pisa, Italy**

Alistair had just settled down for the night, his room was filled with different machinery pictures, he was now a mechanical engineer, doing what he loved, building machines. Alistair sighed, it had been a long day, he was ready to sleep. Maybe chat with his girlfriend, brainstorm new ideas, take a shower, chat some more, eat, then sleep five minutes while absentmindedly getting ready for work again, but mainly sleep…Alistair sighed but logged on to his computer anyways…while it was starting up, he walked around a bit, wincing at the cramp in his hamstring. He heard a meow…and went to pick up his cat, Fluffers, name courtesy of his girlfriend, when he picked up Fluffers **(Gomen nesai for the corny name…/sigh/)** he saw a box on the ground, it was magenta, dark magenta, almost purple. On top of it was a bronze eye that seriously needed some polish.

_This must be Leila's…when can that girl stop leaving stuff at my house? Must I keep reminding her? Ugh…sometimes I don't even know why I date her…_

Then Alistair remembered her curves, her wonderful steamy body, and the "night"

_Now I know why…_

Alistair licked his lips and picked up the box. Then went for some metal polish…or just plain polish, which ever he found first…he found none…all were empty…blah…so Alistair took out a disinfectant wipe and cleaned it up…then he ran his finger over the cool metal…he felt sick, nauseous even, he wanted to hurl…his head throbbed, his muscles ached…then it all stopped. Alistair shook his head…nah…it couldn't be…there was sand…more sand…sand everywhere! He was…in a desert…and not one with a tour guide! He was in a desert that looked like a labyrinth for miles!

**Barcelona, Spain**

Varon was having trouble concentrating, on anything, his mind kept wandering back to that box…he got up from his position in front of the computer and went for the box, it was still wrapped in brown paper…he unwrapped it and held it up, savoring the cool metal feeling against his skin…when everything became blue, a labyrinth of blue…then he fell, onto something soft and grainy…could it be? Would it be? Yes it was sand…

"Long time no see Varon…"

"Alistair?"

**Paris, France**

Raphael was no longer in the store, he was in a store, but not the same one…people seemed to be speaking another language, this sure wasn't French…it sounded like Korean…no…these people didn't look Asian, they looked Arabic…maybe that's what they were speaking! Arabic! Yes! That's what they were speaking, Raphael hid the box in his trenchcoat and wandered out…

**Cairo, Egypt**

"Mate! What are you doing here?" Varon asked surprised.

"I don't know…does it look like I know? I'll be damned if I'm even getting out of this stupid place!" Alistair sounded irritated. He had a 6pm date tonight with Leila and he sure wasn't going to miss by the tone of her voice on the phone!

"Hmm…sand…how'd I get here? Oh yes! The box!" Varon pulled out the turquoise box…

Alistair took one look at it then pulled his magenta one out from his cargo pockets.

"Mate! Where'd you get that?" Varon asked.

"Found it under Fluffers…"

Varon chuckled…_Fluffers?_

Alistair growled…

"Don't you start, my girlfriend named it!" Alistair growled out…

Varon stopped. _Girlfriend? Man! Only he didn't have a girlfriend! Even crossdressing Alistair had one! And Alistair still wore the sports bra! Did Raphy have a girlfriend? Hopefully not…_

Varon pouted…he wanted a girlfriend! And he wanted out of this damned hot desert! He didn't even eat his daily dose of snickers bars yet! Nor his breakfast of Cheerios! He had gone on his damned laptop first thing in the morning! Sniff sniff…cheerios…Varon was now in a fetal position rocking back and forth…

_**Cheerios…**_

_**Snickers Bars…**_

_**Cheerios and Snickers Bars…**_

Alistair blinked…same ol' Varon…needed his daily dose of Cheerios and at least 5 snickers bars in the morning…

Alistair reached into his jacket pockets and took out a bag of Cheerios equipped with 7 snickers bars…he didn't know why he kept them there…he just did…

Varon's face lit up as he grabbed the bag and began eating…

**Munch…**

**CRUNCH!**

**Snap…**

**Smack…**

**Growl…hisssss…stay away from my food!**

Alistair backed away…slowly…edge away…

_Don't panic Alistair ol' boy, this is like running away from a tiger…slowly edge away…then…PANIC!_

"AGH!" Alistair ran for his dear life…unfortuanately he ran into a tree… and KO'd himself out…little swirly eyes…

"Ooo…look at all the pretty rice!" Alistair picked up some sand and stuffed it in his mouth, "Delicious!"

Varon gaped…OO…weird…Alistair…sand…rice…eat…too much for pathetic brain to handle…

**(Varon isn't pathetic…I luv him!)**

Varon poked Alistair…

Poke poke…

Varon cautiously poked Alistair…poke poke…

_Is he alright?_

Alistair was caught up in a daze…sand rice was good…definitely good, needed more pepper though…ooo! There were chocolate bits! Alistair crawled over to pick them up…

_OO…he's gonna go pick up camel dung! AGH! Gotta stop him!_

Varon rushed to Alistair's side and gave Alistair a good whack on the head with a cactus plant…

"AIEE! DAMMIT VARON! Can't you identify the stupid pricks in the darn plant?" Alistair clutched his pricked head…

"Oops…" Varon said.

Varon picked up his box and began walking, which way, he didn't know…

"What are you doing you dolt?" Alistair asked.

"Walking…I want to eat by dinner." Varon simply replied.

Alistair sighed, Varon had a point, Alistair also picked up his box and walked behind Varon.

_Hopefully the idiot won't get me killed this time…unlike the time he almost did in the Navaho Desert…_

**-Flashback-**

Varon, Alistair, and Raphael were riding their motorcycles along the sandy road of the Navaho Desert, wind was whipping in all their hair…it seemed like an old cowboy movie, but instead of horses there were motorcycles. Raphael led them into a town and they rested for awhile…when Varon piped up.

"Alistair, mate, I bet you 5 dish duties and 10 dollars that you can't jump thru that loophole in the rope over there." Varon said.

Alistair looked at the loophole. It was big, big enough to hold him through it, and a little more.

_What the heck Alistair, you know you hate dish duties and you need some cash, so why not?_

"One more thing mate, you have to do it on your motorcycle!" Varon added.

_Okay Alistair, now you should reconsider your options…nah…still doing it!_

Alistair readied his motorcycle and took a couple deep breaths, Varon was watching on the sidelines with Raphael who was weary of the stunt…

_Heehee…pay back time mate, for when you put confetti in my hair! _

Varon whipped out a video camera and turned it on.

Alistair revved his bike, jumped off a curb and towards the tope on top of the rather short water tower…

_WHOOPEE! I'm doing it!_

And just when he was almost out, Alistair's foot caught in the rope, which tightened, frightened he let go of his motorcycle and began flailing around…

_I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS VARON!_

**-End Flashback-**

Alistair grudgingly trudged on behind Varon who was now singing…

**"99 bottles of beer on the wall…"**

Alistair did his best to ignore, trying to block it out with different pop songs and such…

_"Hit me baby one more time!"_

"87 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

Frustrated Alistair started singing opera parts he remembered, starting off with Habanera from Carmen.

"L'AMOUR EST UN OISEAU REBELLE QUE NUL NE PEUT APPRIVOISER! BLAH BLAH BLAH…I FORGOT THE REST BUT AT LEAST HOPEFULLY I CAN'T HEAR THE ANNOYING AUSTRALIAN!" Alistair yelled.

"62 BOTTLES OF BEER"

Alistair sighed, he'd forgotten most of the words to Carmen that he took his girlfriend a huge opera buff, to see, it had turned out quite good actually, save the part where Don Jose killed Carmen…

**(AN: I love this opera…I have a version of it on DVD…)**

Escamillo, he was okay…not too wonderful in his terms of taste…Alistair wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead…and looked at his watch…it was gone! WTF? He remembered putting it on this morning!

_WHAT IN THE BLEEP BLEEP HAPPENED TO MY WATCH! It was 450 dollars! _

**(AN: Don't blame me, I don't know how to convert Euros or Pesos or anything like that…heck I'm Chinese and I can't even convert dollars to ren ming bi /Chinese currency/…I'm hopeless…)**

Alistair was fuming, he had gotten that last week and it was the most expensive thing he had gotten save his apartment and his car but still…his furniture was cheaper than that watch!

Varon was still singing at the top of his lungs…

"NEGATIVE 45 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

Just then a series of heavy footsteps were heard…

**CLOMP**

**BOOM**

**BAM**

Then a 6 foot shadow emerged over them…it was hard to tell who it was in the sunlight, he wore a turban and a loooong coat…and boots…scratch that, he had blonde hair, a muscular build, awful side burns, a long trench coat, boots, and leather pants…Alistair and Varon were hiding behind a tumbleweed for dear life…twitch twitch…

"RAPHAEL!" Alistair shouted.

Raphael looked down…

"Alistair…Varon…" Raphael nodded at them both…

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Alistair was on the brink of insanity…

Raphael blinked…Varon smiled sheepishly…

"Heh heh…negative 52 bottles of beer?"

Raphael smacked his head…same ol' Varon…

"Where are we anyways mate?"

"It seems to me, we're in Egypt…and I don't mean modern Egypt…I mean Ancient Egypt."

**How was the first chapter? Good, bad, delete? Personally, all the DOOM members are gonna pair up with someone in the past…except for Kisara…she belongs to Seto and Seto only…kk? Here's the pairings...I have thought up, VaronxMana, RaphaelxAishizu, AlistairxTeana…kk? Mana is the DMG, Aishizu is Ishizu's past self, and you should all know who Teana is! Btw…Dewa Ashita means Till Tomorrow in Japanese…kk? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dewa Ashita**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**What if there was a Dark Magician**

**But never a Dark Magician Girl?**

**What happened to her?**

**Maybe a lil thing called**

**Love**

**Got in the way?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Rated: T**

**Romance/Humor**

**If Chaos was a category it would be on here too**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Raphael sighed, it would be just like old times…Alistair was running around like a headless chicken and Varon was eating popcorn in an amused way…watching Alistair.

"ANCIENT EGYPT?" Alistair yelled…

Varon was actually quite happy…

"If this is Ancient Egypt mate, then maybe we can get back to Dartzy but traveling to Ancient Atlantis!"

Raphael shook his head, why did he always have to play babysitter? Why?

**-Flashback-**

13 year old Raphael was watching Master Dartz introduce the new people, one was Varon the other was named Alistair. Varon had scruffy long brown hair and many bruises, Alistair had messy magenta hair and was wearing dirty clothes…suddenly without any warning Varon lunged at Alistair and the two began to fight…

Dartz pulled them apart after awhile but not before demanding an explanation.

"I did it because, Pinky here, is a crossdresser and I don't like him!" Varon said after getting cleaned up and pointing to Alistair in the tight snug shirt two sizes small.

"AM NOT A CROSSDRESSER!" Alistair whined…

**-End Flashback-**

Raphael sighed…travel to who knows where to get back to Atlantis…

_Maybe Master Dartz should've let Varon stay in Juvenile Detention…_

_Yes…definitely Juvenile Detention…where would the nearest one be?_

Raphael kept trudging on with his long black trench coat, tight leather pants, muscle shirt, and heavy boots. Ugh…_Note to self, leather pants and hot weather do NOT mix…_Raphael threw off his trench coat and slung it over his back…_ahh…much better. _The wind began to blow…sand began to rise…here it came.

"AHH! SAND STORM!" Alistair yelled diving under Raphael's trench coat for shelter.

"Shut up, Alistair, now it's coming close, but here's what you all need to do. Varon and Alistair, you two take shelter under Alistair's coat…make sure you cover up your eyes and nose and ears. I will take cover under mine…Varon put on your biking goggles and every once in a while or so, peer out and see if it's over…if it is, tell Alistair who in turn shall tell me." Raphael instructed as the sand storm got bigger.

They all scrambled and Varon and Alistair dove under the trench coat just as the sand storm started…they could feel grains of sand bombarding their legs and backs which unfortunately had to be left uncovered as the crouched behind a cactus…

Varon adjusted his biker goggles and a couple seconds later peered out…yepp, it was over.

"It's over mates!" Varon said happily.

Raphael cautiously poked his nose out of the trench coat…nope…no grains of sand…good!

"Darn it! I have sand in my pants and my boots!" Alistair whined.

"Well, then dump it out mate!" Varon said.

"I can do the boots, but I'm SOOO not taking my pants of in front of you!" Alistair yelled.

Varon shrugged then turned around, starting to count how many pricks were on a cactus plant…

Alistair sighed and dumped his boots out, his pants would have to wait…koffkoff…he was NOT going to let Varon see his fluffy poodle boxers.

He'd have to live with sand in his pants for awhile…

Just then a girl bounced up to them.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Mana! What's your name? You have cool hair, guy with the spiky brown hair! Ooo…you have pretty hair, pink! And you're soo muscular! Like Master Mahaado was!" She jumped up and down twirling Alistair's hair with her fingers.

Alistair mentally sweatdropped…of course his hair was pretty! **(Insert Larien's image of a chibi Alistair gloating around Bakura about hair…) **

**"**Mana…get back here." A deep voice commanded, it sounded familiar.

When Raphael, Alistair, and Varon looked up their mouths were hanging open.

"Holy Leviathan! That's Yami Yugi!" Varon was the first to speak up.

Raphael nodded dumbly.

"Yami Yugi? NO! This is Pharaoh Atemu!" the girl yelled.

"Pharaoh Atemu?" Alistair asked.

"YES! And I am Mana!" The girl said.

"Stand back commoners, we are the Pharaoh's high priests." 4 people said at once.

"Priest Set." One in blue and white garb with a rod said.

"Priest Karim." One with a set of scales and shoulder length black hair said.

"Priest Shadah." One with a key and a tattooed head said.

"Priestess Aishizu." A lady with a necklace and long black hair said.

"Face us if first if you dare." All said together.

Alistair was stuck…so was Raphael who had his gaze on the pretty priestess in the back, Varon to say the least was now playing "Leap Cactus" with Mana.

The pharaoh, two DOOM members, and 4 priests sweatdropped.

"AGH! I HAVE PRICKS IN MY HAIR!" Varon yelled.

Mana giggled and began pulling them out.

"You're fun to play with Varon-sama." Mana said.

Alistair had gone back to surveying the enemy when his eyes fell upon a maiden in the distance…she had shoulder length brown hair, and what it looked like to him, blue eyes…she was wearing a pink top, it cut off in the middle of her abdomen, and had two straps that hung off her shoulders, in the middle was a silver chain, holding a pink diamond. Her skirt was the same pink material, but had a sheer fabric on top of it.

He was mesmerized…damn, she was prettier than Leila…and Leila was hott…to him at least.

"C'mon Varon-sama! Let's go swim in the Nile!" Mana giggled…dragging him somewhere.

"Now now, Mana, you know you aren't supposed to swim in the Nile unless you have supervision, and all of us are busy right now!" Shadah said.

"But…but…Varon-sama can watch me!" Mana said.

Varon had no clue what she was talking about? Supervision? Hell, he had been swimming in toxic waste before!

Karim sighed, might as well.

"My pharaoh?" Karim asked.

Atemu nodded.

"Very well, young Mana, you may go with your 'Varon-sama'." Shadah sighed.

Mana squealed with delight.

"WHOPPEE! Let's go Varon-sama, we can play in the Nile!" Mana yelled.

Varon had no choice but to follow, on Pharaoh's strict orders, he was to guard Mana with his life, from the Nile Crocodiles, and make sure no harm was to come upon her.

_Cro-cro-cr-crocodiles? Kami…what have I gotten myself into? _

"VVVVVVVAAAAAAARRRRRRROOOOOOONNNN-SSSSSSSAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!" Mana yelled from far away.

"Coming!" Varon yelled back as he ran to catch up.

When they approached the Nile River, Mana immediately jumped in.

"Aren't you going to put on a bathing suit mate?" Varon asked.

"Bathing suit? What do you mean? I'll change my clothes when I get home!" Mana said puzzled.

"Never mind, err…lesse…." Varon jumped in after Mana, not bothering to take off his clothes either.

"Yea! Now let's watch the crocodiles!" Mana yelled accidently waking up 4 of them…

_Uh-oh…_

"Varon-sama? Crocodiles are coming." Mana said a bit scared.

Varon gulped…uh oh…he had half the mind to run for his own dear life right now and forget everyone and everything else…but no…he had strict orders from a porcupine head to protect this girl…so here he went.

"RUN!" Varon yelled as he grabbed Mana's hand and fled.

Mana too stunned to do anything just limply ran with Varon.

As soon as they were safe, Mana shook her head of water droplets and smiled.

"Hai! That was fun! Let's do it again!" Mana said.

"AGAIN! WE NEARLY GET EATEN BY CROCS AND YOU WANT TO GO AGAIN! YOU MUST BE LOONY! BAKA! INSANE!" Varon yelled.

Mana whimpered a bit…

"Mana is sorry, she didn't mean to make Varon-sama mad." Mana said with tears glistening on the edge of her blue-green eyes.

"Aww…you didn't make me mad, I'm just a bit tired." Varon said trying to comfort the girl.

Mana smiled, then took out a piece of papyrus bound into a book from her sack that she had set by the riverbank and began scrawling on it in hieroglyphics.

4th moon on Pharaoh Atemu's 3rd year of reign, 7th day  **(AKA, April 7th, on the third year of Atemu's reign as Pharaoh.)**

Hello to my log, that Pharaoh Atemu has instructed me to keep. Today Pharaoh Atemu and all the priests and I went out riding in the Desert…actually we went to Pharaoh's father's tomb where Master Mahaado died…that was 3 moons ago, Pharaoh-sama said we had to come pay our respects! We didn't get to though, some how I'm glad we didn't, it would just bring back tons more painful memories of when Master Mahaado was alive…but I got to meet three new people, one is a girl and two others are boys…the girl says her name is Alistair, it sounds like a pretty name, she's got short magenta pink hair and wears somewhat like Pharaoh's pleasure slaves wear…a short short shirt with two straps, she also wears tight black pants and a long coat, with boots. One boy is Raphael-Sama…he's big, he has lots of muscles and he's bigger than Set-sama…he also wears tight black pants, boots, and a long coat. The last boy is my favorite. His name is Varon-sama, he's got brown hair that flies about everywhere! He's fun to play with! I like him a lot. I am going to read this to Varon-sama now so he can check it, then I will write more.

Varon-sama has checked it, and said that Alistair-chan is a boy…he looks like a girl though! Oh well, if Varon-sama says so then it should be right. Varon-sama and I went to the Nile River and swam today, Varon-sama asked if I had a "bathing suit", I told him that I didn't, what is a bathing suit? Well, we went swimming and I was watching the crocodiles, when I talked a little to loudly, and the crocodiles woke up! Varon-sama led me to safety and saved my life! He's my hero! I love Varon-sama! He's so nice, we also played Leap Cactus, and he taught me a card game called Poker! Varon-sama is fun to be with, I like him.

Till Tomorrow,

Mana

Mana put away her papyrus journal and quill and sat beside Varon-sama.

"Watcha looking at?" Mana asked.

"Nothing." Varon replied.

So Mana just sat beside Varon and waited quietly.

Nightfall was coming. The pharaoh was getting worried about his little sorceress, she had always returned home by now…The pharaoh was getting restless, he knew that he shouldn't have trusted his dear Mana with that man…now she was lost!

Mana woke up, the sky was dark and stars were dancing across the curtain of obsidian night.

"Varon-sama? It is night time! Pharaoh-sama will be wondering where we went!" Mana said.

Varon awoke sleepily and nodded.

"I guess we should head back, mate." He said as he got up and helped Mana up. Varon and Mana began to set homewards, well to Mana's home, with Mana leading the way.

Awhile later, Mana had led them to the palace gates.

"Halt! Who goes there" A palace guard asked.

"It's me! Mana!" Mana said.

The guards weren't too sure, it was dark out and anyone could've said that, so he went to get Pharaoh Atemu.

Pharaoh Atemu came and was relieved to see his little sorceress back home safely and let them both in.

"Supper is about to begin." Atemu said.

Varon nodded as his stomach growled.

Mana giggled and pulled Varon to the bathing area.

"C'mon Varon-sama, clean up!" Mana said as she washed the mud and dirt off herself, her clothes and long dried.

Varon repeated what Mana had done and then followed Mana to the dining room.

Varon stared hungrily at the meal on the grand dining table the everyone else was sitting at, at the head was the Pharaoh Atemu on a plush throne chair, beside him on his right was a woman, then Alistair, then Raphael, and Varon thought he would sit by Raphael. On the pharaoh's right side was Set, Aishizu, Karim, and Shadah, and then Mana took the chair by Shadah, leaving Varon across from Mana.

The table was filled with numerous dishes, right now on the table was a roast grouse, some chicken, a huge pig, and some koshari, and oden. Varon immediately went to the pork and cut himself a huge piece. Delicious! Mana followed suit and cut herself a huge piece of chicken.

Later after Varon had finished indulging, dessert was brought! How marvelous it looked, and Mana told him it wasn't even a holiday! The desert was sugar, melted into an exact replica of the Nile River!

Alistair's mouth watered with delight…but not as much as it did when he had seen the woman again this afternoon.

**-Flashback-**

Alistair was wandering around the palace, when he bumped into a beautiful woman, her hair was slightly curled and wrapped up at the top of her head with a lavender ribbon. She was wearing a lavender top, that was cut off at her abdomen and strapless, her belly was covered with sheer lavender material, which attached to her long lavender skirt.

"I'm sorry madam." Alistair said.

She blushed.

"No, it's alright, I'm Teana." She said

"Alistair."

"Teana…that's a beautiful name." Alistair mumbled.

"Thank you, I must be going now!" Teana said as she dashed away…

**-End Flashback-**

_Damn she was beautiful…_

_Damn she was hot…_

_Damn she's the pharaoh's!_

Alistair snapped out of his day dream when Atemu got up and left, but not before kissing Teana on the cheek and saying to her, _Don't forget our plans for tonight, my dear koi. _

Damn it!

Alistair got up and asked to be excused.

"Go ahead, Alistair." Teana said as she got up and left too.

When Alistair got to his guest room he asked for some papyrus and a quill and began scribbling.

**Alistair's Log**

_Day 1_

_I don't even know the damn dates in this Ancient Civilization, I don't even know how I got here! All I know that this really hot woman I know has a guy already…and all I know is that I must find out a way to break up this really hot woman and her guy. Hmm, well, I can't write my plots in here, someone could find it, after all, I, Alistair Amelda, am staying at the pharaoh's palace! Anyways how we got here, I picked up this magenta box thingy and BAM, we're here, or I'm here, and I HAD to run into the world's most crazy Australian again…is my life cursed? I have to go now, pharaoh's guards told me that I was requested to be apart of evening entertainment…_

_

* * *

_**Whoopee! The AlistairxTeana fluffiness is starting to kick in! Damn Leila! Hahaha...even though she doesn't play a big part, darn her anyways! Thankies to my reviewers! I know it must be strange but trust me, it'll be good...for right now, I shall focus mostly on the AlistairxTeana fluff and RaphaelxAishizu fluff...because Mana is only going to be 14 and kinda young to know so much about love...so that'll progress, but first Mana and Varon-sama must become good good friends...heehee...  
**


End file.
